Out of the Darkness
by SuperHoundoom
Summary: I should have been thrilled, happy and I was. At first anyway. I realized too late how big of a mistake I was making. How could someone as broken as I am possibly think she had a shot at being a Ranger? How can I help others when I can't even help myself? All I've ever known was darkness now I must learn to live in the light. Pre-quel to Pokemon ranger Heart of the Guardian.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A loud horn ripped through the silence of the early morning air. _THUD!_ Bleary eyed, head pulsing I struggled to wrestle my way out of the blankets twisted around my body. Muttering angry threats I pushed myself off the floor. Stumbling towards the closet I fail to notice the blankets tightened their hold on my ankles till it's too late. Seconds after getting back up, my face reacquaints itself with the floor. Fabulous way to begin the first day of my new life.

"Better be careful Max, those blankets are vicious." Faolan called from the bed, his grin broken off by a large yawn showing off his large fangs. Cheeky Houndoom.

"Ha, ha, very funny Faolan, you know very well how uncoordinated I am in the morning." I snap.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I enjoy watching you stumble around like a drunken Spinda every morning?"

Faolan's size becomes evident when he stretches and jumps down to the floor to help me in my quest for freedom from the blankets. His mixed pedigree is evident in his unusually shaggy fur and immense height.

"Do I have to wear these?" I whine stuffing my feet into knee high brown boots.

I feel uncomfortable in my new school uniform. The short-sleeved blue shirt rubbed uncomfortably against my torso, while a thick green jacket chaffed my wrists the yellow tie around my neck suffocating me. I looked in a mirror mounted on my bedroom door horrified to see that the blue denim shorts didn't even reach mid-thigh, showing off the various scars on my legs. I decided to just wear a pair of my own jeans to hide the ugly memories the scars carry. Surely if I explain that to whoever's in charge of the school they'll understand and won't force me to wear shorts.

"You want to make a good first impression don't you?" I hate it when he makes sense.

Being the mature teenager I am; I ball up my blankets and throw them at Faolan's face. I giggled as a blanket snagged itself on one of Faolan's horns.

"Ahoy Max!" The boat captain hollered from his position at the helm. "Sleep well?" I gave him a look that said _what do you think?_ The boat captain chuckled nervously. "Sorry 'bout the rude awakening, but I thought ya'd like to catch yer first glimpse of Almia."

Sure enough a large mass began to appear on the post dawn horizon. Covering the landmass was a light fog that gave it a mysterious and eerie feeling.

"Wish you could see this with me Faolan." I whisper, fingering his warm pokeball in the safety of my pocket.

I smirk as I think about Faolan's comment about making a good first impression. A good impression wouldn't matter if they found out about me sneaking in my Houndoom; the school has a strict no pokemon policy, family or not.

"Thanks for the ride Captain!" I shout, waving as I step onto the dock twenty minutes later.

"Just make sure ya get accepted, I don't want ta be seeing ya until yer a Ranger! Remember ya got to pass through the Vienforest and take a left when you reach the Ranger Station in Vientown. That path will take ya straight ta School Island!"

The air sent my senses wild as the mingling scents of forest and ocean collided with the hum of everyday life of the port city, Pueltown. The feeling of excitement and freedom as soon squashed, however, when I dove into the heart of the city.

Away from the ocean where only the sounds of the busy city remained, and I became overwhelmed by the inescapable energy and conflicting emotions that rushed at me from every angle. I had to get out of here.

I raced to the edge of the city and became trapped in a mass of people. Adults rushed off to work and children weaved their way through the crowded on their way to school. I took a deep breath and sighed, no way around, I had to become with the mass. Creating a mental wall around myself I dived into the crowd, careful to not bump into anyone.

Being in such close proximity to so many people made me tense and nervous. A man rammed my shoulder as he rushed by and immediately I felt a flash of worry rip through my body, _I was going to be late!_. The alien emotion clung to me and wrapped around my heart.

At that same moment my mental wall crumbled to dust as if shaken by a mental earthquake, and I can no longer hold back the flood. Happiness, sadness, and anger all these emotions and more ripped through my body like a never-ending tidal wave. At one point I even felt my heart bubble and skip a beat as I pass by a couple kissing. I am suffocating under the weight of incoming feelings, alien feelings; and I make one last mad dash for the forest.

I collapsed on a log sighing in relief, the sounds of the forest echoed quietly in the aging morning air, the sounds of the city distant. I sat there in complete awe; even after traveling for nearly two years I still could not believe that places like this existed. So vibrant, so full of life this forest was the complete opposite of my home region.

Orre, most of which is blanketed by a desert so desolate and unforgiving that even ground type pokemon find living there difficult. And the few pokemon who could survive the harsh conditions were all but wiped out by poachers, making a wild pokemon sighting even rarer than rain. But here I couldn't walk more than five steps without spotting yet another wild pokemon under or in the trees.

I slipped off my duffel bag, relishing the chance to be away from civilization. I picked my way carefully through the bag, careful to not misplace the few items I brought with me in search of breakfast. I had just begun pulling out a few apples when I felt a burning sensation against my leg. I thought about ignoring it so I could torture its occupant, but decided it would be best not too, as the last time I did that I had a tiny sphere burned into my thigh for weeks.

"About time," Faolan shook himself fiercely, his shaggy fur flying in every direction. "I thought you had forgotten about me. I swear that thing gets smaller every time I go in it."

"Drama Queen." I said, rolling my eyes and throwing an apple to Faolan, which he caught easily. We ate breakfast in silence, absorbing the tranquility of the forest. I soon found my thoughts drifting to my Houndoom companion.

It's hard to believe we've come so far, and not just us two but our entire family included. Back when I was a little girl, Faolan still a runt of a Houndour and our family was just beginning to form. My little family and I were only one of the hundreds of families and children being misplaced and cast out into the streets as the government fell before our eyes. Not that I could really comprehend what was happening. I remember my people calling to the League for help that was never going to come. Instead a teenager came to our rescue and brought Cipher to its knees.

And by some miracle our little band of misfits managed to claw our way out of a world of darkness and into the one of light and freedom we dreamt of for so long. We were able to escape a region still struggling to regain what it once had and travel to lands where a starving child was a rare sight and life went on, blissfully unaware of the tragedies that plagued my people. Though, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel even the slightest amount of jealousy and animosity towards the children who got to grow up happy and carefree, completely ignorant to the fact that what they have could disappear in the blink of an eye.

A nudge from behind snapped me out of my brooding thoughts. "Ready to go?" Faolan asked, his lighthearted tone battling for supremacy with his traitorous eyes. Their crimson depths flooded with sorrow and understanding. How is it he always seems to know what it is I'm thinking? I quickly repack my bag and we continue on.

We neared the edge of the forest and I was forced to return my only companion to his ball and everything grew colder, his warmth and comfort dissipating like the early morning fog. With my protector gone I felt my depressing thoughts threatening to overwhelm me. Taking a deep breath and pushing the cobwebs away I stepped out into the sunlight.

I fell in love with Vientown almost immediately. The small town's serene atmosphere chased away all my doubts and fears, replacing them with a calm so intense I couldn't help smiling one of my rare _genuine_ smiles. I soon passed by an odd circular building that had a large oak tree sitting on its roof. I walked around front intrigued by it, hoping to find out what it was. The words Vientown Ranger Base were scrawled across one of the glass windows. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I was unaware of the door opening until it hit me forcing my to the ground yet again.

"Oops, sorry," I gaze upward from my position on the ground to find a very lanky teenager looming over me, his right hand outstretched. "I didn't see you there." He broke out in a goofy lopsided grin. "Although, people don't normally stand in front of doors like that, either."

I ignore the outstretched hand and push myself up, desperately trying to dust the dirt off of my new uniform. I feel a ping of sadness in my chest and I know I've hurt his feelings despite the grin still plastered on his face. The grin looks even more ridiculous as I spot a large messy afro sitting atop his head like a Wingull had once tried to nest there. He reminds me of someone I know so I decide to make up for my being rude and refusing his help by answering him.

"Yeah, I have a bad habit of spacing out in inconvenient places." I smiled, the happiness radiating off of the teen infectious. "Name's Max." This time I _did _hold out my hand despite my mind telling me not to.

"Crawford, Vientown Area Ranger." He shook my hand and a clash of emotions rushed through my arm and clung to me like an Ariados's web. As if bitten, I jerked my hand away. Confusion colored his face.

"Sorry," I turned away my face hot and red from shame, my voice barely a whisper. "Don't like of being touched."

"Don't worry about it, Max." He paused and looked at my uniform. "A student of the Ranger School, eh?"

"Yeah… well not yet. Technically, I still have to take the entrance exam."

"Kinda late for that aren't ya?" Crawford chuckled. "I mean fall semester started a month ago."

"There were, um, complications." I said, studying my boots.

"Mind if I walk with you while you share those _complications_?" Curiosity dripped from the Ranger.

I nodded in reply, I just couldn't say no to his enthusiasm. He fist pumped the air and fell into step next to me as I began my trek once more. Sonic! That's who he reminded me of. He and my Flygon little brother both had that contagious happiness and enthusiasm for life that made the world seem just a little brighter when they were around.

But of course, if something can go wrong with me it will and I promptly tripped over an exposed tree root and fell face first into the ground. I unfortunately didn't notice the little black Luxury Ball slipping out of my pocket and bouncing on the soil as it enlarged and released its contents.

"Again?" Crawford laughed as he walked over to me. "Does this happen often?"

"Unfortunately, more often than I would like." I was about to push myself off the ground again when a blood-chilling growl shattered the peace of the morning air.

Standing ten feet away, horns glistening in the sun, fur standing on end and an arrow tipped tail whipping fiercely back and forth stood Faolan. He was in full "protection mode" now and was ready to tear the threat to shreds; unfortunately that threat was the Ranger standing above me.

Crawford turned around slowly; to face the pissed six foot tall Houndoom behind him. Terror was radiating off the Ranger in waves, but his demeanor remained calm as he slowly reached for the device clipped to his belt, a capture styler. I couldn't help but respect him; I've seen grown men wet their pants at the sight of enraged Faolan. Crawford made a grab for his styler and the raging Houndoom charged.

"Stop!" I ran out in between the two.

"Max! Wha- what are you _doing_? Get behind me!" Crawford's eyes were wide in horror as Faolan kept advancing.

"It's okay Faolan," my voice soft and even. The Houndoom slid to a stop in front of me, and I wrapped my arms around his large neck. "Crawford's a friend. He was just helping me up after I tripped." He whined a low pitiful sound and I couldn't help but chuckle as I gazed into his worry filled crimson eyes. "Come say hi, Crawford."

"How- how did you _do_ that? Just a second ago he looked like he was gonna rip my head off and use it as a chew toy!" The Ranger stared at me in awe as Faolan licked my face, all signs of aggression melted away in seconds. Crawford began to approach us, but a low growl from Faolan stopped him in his tracks.

"Faolan! Behave yourself!" He whined again and his tail drooped from being scolded. He grudgingly allowed Crawford to approach him and scratch his head.

"So his name is Faolan, huh?" Eyebrow raised, the Ranger clearly wanted answers. And I don't blame him, I mean if I was suddenly attacked out of the blue by a pokemon belonging to someone I thought was a friend I'd want to know why.

"Crawford meet Faolan, Faolan meet Crawford." The two exchanged greetings, even though Crawford couldn't understand Faolan the way I could. "Crawford, Faolan was my very first pokemon and he has the tendency to be a _little_ overprotective."

"A little?"

"Okay, so he's very overprotective. But can you blame him? I mean he's spent his whole life keeping me safe and after growing up the way we did he has a tendency to attack first and ask questions later." I spoke, absent-mindedly picking dirt out of Faolan's fur.

"Where did you grow up?" Crawford's tone was laced with worry.

"Pyrite Town, Orre." I whispered. "I was six when the government collapsed and the region took a turn for the worse. Faolan promised my father that he would protect me at all costs." Although Crawford's demeanor did not show it, I could feel his pity and I hated it. "So we gonna get going or not? I don't wanna be late for my potentially first day of school."

We continued on in silence but I felt Crawford's desire to know more about my home rolling off him in large waves. I braced myself and took a deep breath, incredulous that I was actually going to do this. "If there's anything you want to know just ask." I suppose it would be nice confiding in someone, but what if he judges me? He's one of the nicest and friendliest people I've ever met and I don't think I could handle another rejection because of where I come from.

My human companion was silent for a moment, then "what was it like? Living in Orre, I mean." He spoke fast as if afraid I would sick Faolan on him for asking the wrong question. "I've only heard rumors, and I was curious if- if they were, uh..."

"True?" He nodded, avoiding my gaze. "I'm sure some of them are, but many of the rumors I've heard were greatly exaggerated." I paused. "Sure life was hard during the first Shadow Incident, since the government was in shambles and crime was on the rise. But after Cipher fell people really did try to make Orre a better place. Even in my hometown, famous for being the crime capitol of Orre, started becoming a friendlier place. Though it probably didn't hurt that ONBS made their headquarters there."

"ONBS?"

"Orre News Broadcast Station, it was started by a group of kids, called Kids Grid, who rebelled against Cipher during the syndicate's original rise to power. After Cipher fell they took over one of their old hideouts in Pyrite and built a news station inside it."

"Fascinating, what kind of wild Pokemon does Orre have?" Crawford looked at me questioningly when I laughed. "What?"

"The wild Pokemon population in Orre was nearly wiped out over a decade ago by poaching. And Orre's deserts are wastelands where even ground and rock type Pokemon have a hard time surviving. So far there are only a handful of places where wild Pokemon can actually be found, and even then you'd be more likely to find rain than Pokemon."

"So is all of Orre desert?"

"Most of it is, only a small portion of the Northwestern corner of the region is covered in a lush forest. To the east, Mt. Battle blocks potential rain from reaching the scorched deserts."

"Mt. Battle? I think I've heard of that place."

"I wouldn't be surprised, it's Orre's most famous trainer destination. Not only is it the largest mountain in Orre, but it is also home to the ultimate challenge. Any trainer taking the challenge must successfully beat ten trainers in succession in order to pass on to the next of ten zones, totaling one hundred battles in all." Crawford whistles. "Oh, it gets better. To add to the adrenaline and danger, each and every one of the platforms hover over deep the chasms in the mountain. If that's not enough adrenaline for ya, around half of these platforms sit over large lakes of lava."

"Why would anyone want to have a Pokemon battle floating above an active volcano?" I shrug in response.

"I guess it's because we Orrites already risks our lives everyday by living in one of the most hostile environments on the planet, we feel the need to further tempt fate by doing stupid stunts."

"Have you ever taken the Challenge?"

"Yeah, I got to Zone Eight and decided battling wasn't my thing and wanted to see what other places had to offer.

"How'd you end up deciding to go to Ranger School?"

"I was traveling through Hoenn when I met a Pokemon Ranger fighting against some poachers. I helped him out and I guess we sorta became friends."

"How do you 'sorta become friends' with someone?" That lopsided grin was back.

"Very carefully that's how." I resisted the childish urge to push Crawford. "Anyway, I knew from that point on that I wanted to be a Ranger, helping people and Pokemon. I mean, what better way to spend my life? Unfortunately Ranger School put a damper in my plans; I couldn't afford it."

"How'd you get enrolled then?"

"Hold your Ponyta's, I'm getting there! I told the Ranger about my financial issues and next thing I know he's pulling some strings with the higher ups and I have a full ride scholarship."

"Must have been pretty high up himself to be able to do something like that. Do you remember his name?"

"Yeah, I think it was Jackie something or other."

"Did he have blonde hair? A bit of a show off?" I nodded. Crawford whistled again. "No wonder he was able to get you that scholarship, Jackie's a Top Ranger."

"What's the difference between a Top Ranger and a regular Ranger?"

"You mean you don't_ know_?!" His face alive with mock horror. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics and he pouted. I swear he's almost as bad as Faolan. "_Fine_ I'll tell you." He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like party pooper. "A Top Ranger is a Ranger whose efforts and abilities are above average and in return they are promoted to Top Ranger. Think of them as the elites."

Crawford spent the last stretch of our journey telling jokes so terrible I couldn't help but laugh. I also noticed that he and Faolan had formed some kind of bond, becoming fast friends. I have to admit that I was sad to see the Ranger leave as we approached the front gates of the Ranger School. I returned Faolan to his ball and waved goodbye to Crawford.

I was alone again. The only thing between me and my new life, a large metal gate.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A loud horn rips through the silence of the early morning air. _THUD!_ Bleary eyed, head pulsing I struggle to wrestle my way out of the blankets twisted around my body. Muttering angry threats I push myself off the floor. Stumbling towards the closet I fail to notice the blankets tightening their hold on my ankles till it's too late. Seconds after getting back up, my face reacquaints itself with the floor.

Fabulous way to begin the first day of my new life.

"Better be careful Max, those blankets are vicious." Faolan calls from the bed, his grin broken off by a large yawn showing off his giant fangs. Cheeky Houndoom.

"Ha, ha, very funny Faolan, you know very well how uncoordinated I am in the morning." I snap.

HE chuckles in response. "Have I ever mentioned how much I enjoy watching you stumble around like a drunken Spinda every morning?"

Faolan's size becomes evident when he stretches and jumps down to the floor to help me in my quest for freedom from the blankets. His mixed pedigree is evident in his unusually shaggy fur and immense height.

"Do I have to wear this?" I whine stuffing my feet into knee high brown boots.

To say I feel uncomfortable in my new school uniform is an understatement. The short-sleeved blue shirt rubs uncomfortably against my torso, while the thick green jacket chaffs my wrists, the yellow tie around my neck suffocating me. I looked in a mirror mounted on my bedroom door horrified to see that the blue denim shorts didn't even reach mid-thigh, showing off the various scars on my legs. I decide to just wear a pair of my own jeans to hide the ugly memories the scars carry. Surely if I explain that to whoever's in charge of the school they'll understand and won't force me to wear shorts.

"You want to make a good first impression don't you?" I hate it when he makes sense.

Being the mature teenager I am; I ball up my blankets and throw them at Faolan's face. I giggle as a blanket snags itself on one of Faolan's horns.

"Ahoy Max!" The boat captain hollers from his position at the helm. "Sleep well?" I give him a look that said _what do you think?_ The boat captain chuckles nervously. "Sorry 'bout the rude awakening, but I thought ya'd like to catch yer first glimpse of Almia."

Sure enough a large mass begins to appear on the post dawn horizon. Covering the landmass was a light fog that gave it a mysterious and eerie feeling.

"Wish you could see this with me Faolan." I whisper, fingering his warm pokeball from the safety of my pocket.

I smirk as I think about Faolan's comment about making a good first impression. A good impression wouldn't matter if they found out about me sneaking in my Houndoom; the school has a strict no pokemon policy, family or not.

"Thanks for the ride Captain!" I shout, waving as I step onto the dock twenty minutes later.

"Just make sure ya get accepted, I don't want ta be seeing ya until yer a Ranger! Remember ya got to pass through the Vienforest and take a left when you reach the Ranger Station in Vientown. That path will take ya straight ta School Island!"

The air sent my senses wild as the mingling scents of forest and ocean collide with the hum of everyday life of the port city, Pueltown. The feeling of excitement and freedom is soon squashed, however, when I dive into the heart of the city.

Away from the ocean where only the sounds of the busy city remain, I become overwhelmed by the inescapable energy and conflicting emotions that rush at me from every angle. I have to get out of here.

I race to the edge of the city and become entrapped in a mass of people. Adults rush off to work as children weave their way through the crowd on their way to school. I take a deep breath and sigh, no way around, I have to become one with the mass. Creating a mental wall around myself I dive into the crowd, careful to not bump into anyone.

Being in such close proximity to so many people made me tense and nervous. A man rams my shoulder as he rushes by and immediately I feel a flash of worry rip through my body, _I was going to be late!_. The alien emotion clung to me and wrapped around my heart.

At that same moment my mental wall crumbles to dust as if shaken by a mental earthquake, and I can no longer hold back the flood. Happiness, sadness, and anger all these emotions and more rip through my body like a never-ending tidal wave. At one point I even felt my heart bubble and skip a beat as I pass by a couple kissing. I am suffocating under the weight of incoming feelings, alien feelings; and I make one last mad dash for the forest.

I collapse on a log sighing in relief, the sounds of the forest echo quietly in the aging morning air, the sounds of the city distant. I sat there in complete awe; even after traveling for nearly two years I still could not believe that places like this existed. So vibrant, so full of life this forest was the complete opposite of my home region.

Orre, most of which is blanketed by a desert so desolate and unforgiving that even ground type pokemon find living there difficult. And the few pokemon who could survive the harsh conditions were all but wiped out by poachers, making a wild pokemon sighting even rarer than rain. But here, I couldn't walk more than five steps without spotting yet another wild pokemon under or in the trees.

I slip off my duffel bag, relishing the chance to be away from civilization. I pick my way carefully through the bag; careful to not misplace the few items I brought with me in my search for breakfast. I had just begun pulling out a few apples when I felt a burning sensation against my leg. I think about ignoring it so I could torture its occupant, but decide it would be best not too, as the last time I did that I had a tiny sphere shaped burn in my thigh for weeks.

"About time," Faolan shook himself fiercely, his shaggy fur flying in every direction. "I thought you had forgotten about me. I swear that thing gets smaller every time I go in it."

"Drama Queen." I say, rolling my eyes and throwing an apple to Faolan, which he caught easily. We ate breakfast in silence, absorbing the tranquility of the forest. I soon found my thoughts drifting to my Houndoom companion.

It's hard to believe we've come so far, and not just us two but our entire family included. Back when I was a little girl, Faolan still a runt of a Houndour and our family was just beginning to form. My little family and I were only one of the hundreds of families and children being misplaced and cast out into the streets as the government fell before our eyes. Not that I could really comprehend what was happening. I remember my people calling to the League for help that was never going to come. Instead a teenager came to our rescue and brought Cipher to its knees.

And by some miracle our little band of misfits managed to claw our way out of a world of darkness and into the one of light and freedom we dreamt of for so long. We were able to escape a region still struggling to regain what it once had and travel to lands where a starving child was a rare sight and life went on, blissfully unaware of the tragedies that plagued my people. Though, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel even the slightest amount of jealousy and animosity towards the children who got to grow up happy and carefree, completely ignorant to the fact that what they have could disappear in the blink of an eye.

A nudge from behind snaps me out of my brooding thoughts. "Ready to go?" Faolan asks, his lighthearted tone battling for supremacy with his traitorous eyes. Their crimson depths flood with sorrow and understanding. How is it he always seems to know what it is I'm thinking? I quickly repack my bag and we continue on.

We neared the edge of the forest and I was forced to return my only companion to his ball and everything grew colder, his warmth and comfort dissipating like the early morning fog. With my protector gone I felt my depressing thoughts threatening to overwhelm me. Taking a deep breath and pushing the cobwebs away I step out into the sunlight.

I fall in love with Vientown almost immediately. The small town's serene atmosphere chases away all my doubts and fears, replacing them with a calm so intense I couldn't help smiling one of my rare _genuine_ smiles. I soon pass by an odd circular building that had a large oak tree sitting on its roof. I walk around front, intrigued by it, hoping to find out what it was. The words Vientown Ranger Base were scrawled across one of the glass windows. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I was unaware of the door opening until it hit me forcing my to the ground yet again.

"Oops, sorry," I gaze upward from my position on the ground to find a very lanky teenager looming over me, his right hand outstretched. "I didn't see you there." He broke out in a goofy lopsided grin. "Although, people don't normally stand in front of doors like that, either."

I ignore the outstretched hand and push myself up, desperately trying to dust the dirt off of my new uniform. I feel a ping of sadness in my chest and I know I've hurt his feelings despite the grin still plastered on his face. The grin looks even more ridiculous as I spot a large messy afro sitting atop his head like an abandoned Wingull nest. He reminds me of someone I know, so I decide to make up for my being rudeness and refusing his help by answering him.

"Yeah, I have a bad habit of spacing out in inconvenient places." I smile, the happiness radiating off of the teen infectious. "Name's Max." This time I _did _hold out my hand despite my mind telling me not to.

"Crawford, Vientown Area Ranger." He shook my hand, a clash of emotions rush through my arm and clung to me like an Ariados's web. As if bitten, I jerk my hand away. Confusion colors his face.

"Sorry," I turn away my face hot and red from shame, my voice barely a whisper. "Don't like being touched."

"Don't worry about it, Max." He pauses and looks at my uniform. "A student of the Ranger School, eh?"

"Yeah… well not yet. Technically, I still have to take the entrance exam."

"Kinda late for that aren't ya?" Crawford chuckles. "I mean fall semester started a month ago."

"There were, um, complications." I said, studying my boots.

"Mind if I walk with you while you share those _complications_?" Curiosity drips from the Ranger.

I nod in reply, I just can't say no to his enthusiasm. He fist pumps the air and falls into step next to me as I begin my trek once more. Sonic! That's who he reminded me of. He and my Flygon little brother both had that contagious happiness and enthusiasm for life that made the world seem just a little brighter when they were around.

But of course, if something can go wrong with me it will and I promptly trip over an exposed tree root and fall face first into the ground. I, unfortunately, didn't notice the little black Luxury Ball slipping out of my pocket and bouncing on the soil as it enlarges and releases its contents.

"Again?" Crawford laughs as he walks over to me. "Does this happen often?"

"Unfortunately, more often than I would like." I was about to push myself off the ground again when a blood-chilling growl shatters the peace of the morning air.

Standing ten feet away, horns glistening in the sun, fur standing on end and an arrow tipped tail whipping fiercely back and forth, stood Faolan. He was in full "protection mode" now and was ready to tear the threat to shreds; unfortunately that threat was the Ranger standing above me.

Crawford turns around slowly; to face the pissed six foot tall Houndoom behind him. Terror radiates off the Ranger in waves, but his demeanor remains calm as he slowly reaches for the device clipped to his belt, a capture styler. I couldn't help but respect him; I've seen grown men wet their pants at the sight of enraged Faolan. Crawford makes a grab for his styler and the raging Houndoom charges.

"Stop!" I run out in between the two.

"Max! Wha- what are you _doing_? Get behind me!" Crawford's eyes are wide in horror as Faolan continues his advance.

"It's okay Faolan," my voice soft and even. The Houndoom slid to a stop in front of me, and I wrap my arms around his large neck. "Crawford's a friend. He was just helping me up after I tripped." He whines a low pitiful sound and I couldn't help but chuckle as I gazed into his worry filled crimson eyes. "Come say hi, Crawford."

"How- how did you _do_ that? Just a second ago he looked like he was gonna rip my head off and use it as a chew toy!" The Ranger stares at me in awe as Faolan licks my face, all signs of aggression melt away in seconds. Crawford begins to approach us, but a low growl from Faolan stops him in his tracks.

"Faolan! Behave yourself!" He whines again and his tail droops from being scolded. He grudgingly allows Crawford to approach him and scratch his head.

"So his name is Faolan, huh?" Eyebrow raised, the Ranger clearly wants answers. And I don't blame him, I mean if I was suddenly attacked out of the blue by a pokemon belonging to someone I thought was a friend I'd want to know why.

"Crawford meet Faolan, Faolan meet Crawford." The two exchange greetings, though Crawford couldn't understand Faolan the way I could. "Crawford, Faolan was my very first pokemon and he has the tendency to be a _little_ overprotective."

"A little?"

"Okay, so he's very overprotective. But can you blame him? I mean he's spent his whole life keeping me safe and after growing up the way we did he has a tendency to attack first and ask questions later." I spoke, absent-mindedly picking dirt out of Faolan's fur.

"Where did you grow up?" Crawford's tone is laced with worry.

"Pyrite Town, Orre." I whisper. "I was six when the government collapsed and the region took a turn for the worse. Faolan promised my father that he would protect me at all costs." Although Crawford's demeanor did not show it, I could feel his pity and I hated it. "So we gonna get going or not? I don't wanna be late for my potentially first day of school."

We continue on in silence but I felt Crawford's desire to know more about my home rolling off him in large waves. I brace myself and take a deep breath, incredulous that I was actually going to do this. "If there's anything you want to know just ask." I suppose it would be nice confiding in someone, but what if he judges me? He's one of the nicest and friendliest people I've ever met and I don't think I could handle another rejection because of where I come from.

My human companion was silent for a moment, then "what was it like? Living in Orre, I mean." He spoke fast as if afraid I would sick Faolan on him for asking the wrong question. "I've only heard rumors, and I was curious if- if they were, uh..."

"True?" He nods, avoiding my gaze. "I'm sure some of them are, but many of the rumors I've heard were greatly exaggerated." I paused. "Sure life was hard during the first Shadow Incident, since the government was in shambles and crime was on the rise. But after Cipher fell people really did try to make Orre a better place. Even in my hometown, famous for being the crime capitol of Orre, started becoming a friendlier place. Though it probably didn't hurt that ONBS made their headquarters there."

"ONBS?"

"Orre News Broadcast Station, it was started by a group of kids, called Kids Grid, who rebelled against Cipher during the syndicate's original rise to power. After Cipher fell they took over one of their old hideouts in Pyrite and built a news station inside it."

"Fascinating, what kind of wild Pokemon does Orre have?" Crawford looks at me questioningly when I laugh. "What?"

"The wild Pokemon population in Orre was nearly wiped out over a decade ago by poaching. And Orre's deserts are wastelands where even ground and rock type Pokemon have a hard time surviving. So far there are only a handful of places where wild Pokemon can actually be found, and even then you'd be more likely to find rain than Pokemon."

"So is all of Orre desert?"

"Most of it is, only a small portion of the Northwestern corner of the region is covered in a lush forest. To the east, Mt. Battle blocks any potential rain from reaching the scorched deserts."

"Mt. Battle? I think I've heard of that place."

"I wouldn't be surprised, it's Orre's most famous trainer destination. Not only is it the largest mountain in Orre, but it is also home to the ultimate challenge. Any trainer taking the challenge must successfully beat ten trainers in succession in order to pass on to the next of ten zones, totaling one hundred battles in all." Crawford whistles. "Oh, it gets better. To add to the adrenaline and danger, each and every one of the platforms hover over deep the chasms in the mountain. If that's not enough adrenaline for ya, around half of these platforms sit over large lakes of lava."

"Why would anyone want to have a Pokemon battle while floating above an active volcano?" I shrug in response.

"I guess it's because we Orrites already risks our lives everyday by living in one of the most hostile environments on the planet, we feel the need to further tempt fate by doing stupid stunts."

"Have you ever taken the Challenge?"

"Yeah, I got to Zone Eight and decided battling wasn't my thing and wanted to see what other places had to offer.

"How'd you end up deciding to go to Ranger School?"

"I was traveling through Hoenn when I met a Pokemon Ranger fighting against some poachers. I helped him out and I guess we sorta became friends."

"How do you 'sorta become friends' with someone?" That lopsided grin was back.

"Very carefully that's how." I resist the childish urge to push Crawford. "Anyway, I knew from that point on that I wanted to be a Ranger, helping people and Pokemon. I mean, what better way to spend my life? Unfortunately Ranger School put a damper in my plans; I couldn't afford it."

"How'd you get enrolled then?"

"Hold your Ponyta's, I'm getting there! I told the Ranger about my financial issues and next thing I know he's pulling some strings with the higher ups and I have a full ride scholarship."

"Must have been pretty high up himself to be able to do something like that. Do you remember his name?"

"Yeah, I think it was Jackie something or other."

"Did he have blonde hair? A bit of a show off?" I nod. Crawford whistles again. "No wonder he was able to get you that scholarship, Jackie's a Top Ranger."

"What's the difference between a Top Ranger and a regular Ranger?"

"You mean you don't_ know_?!" His face alive with mock horror. I roll my eyes at his dramatics and he pouts. I swear he's almost as bad as Faolan. "_Fine_ I'll tell you." He mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like party pooper. "A Top Ranger is a Ranger whose efforts and abilities are above average and in return they are promoted to Top Ranger. Think of them as the elites."

Crawford spends the last stretch of our journey telling jokes so terrible I couldn't help but laugh. I also notice that he and Faolan have formed some kind of bond, becoming fast friends. I have to admit that I am sad to see the Ranger leave as we approach the front gates of the Ranger School. I return Faolan to his ball and wave goodbye to Crawford.

I am alone again. The only thing between me and my new life, a large metal gate.

* * *

**So here is the prequel to the still in progress story: Pokemon Ranger Heart of the Guardian. And anyone who can figure out the name of Max's little ability gets a virtual cookie!**

**I promise I will do my best to upload more often but I have a huge family tree, exam, and biology paper due in the next couple weeks so please be patient and don't hate me too much!**

**I don't own Pokemon. But I do own the Characters Max and Faolan!**


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Courage

Chapter 2: Finding Courage

I can do this! I _can do_ this! My pacing stops as the excited buzz of students filters through the closed door before me. Oh sweet Ho-oh! I _can't_ do this! What was I _thinking_? It was stupid to think I could even do this. Chest tightening, breaths coming in shallow gasps I slowly back away from the door.

I'm halfway down the hallway when a flash of warmth against my leg stops me in my tracks. A faint smile forms as my fingers brush against heated metal and all my fear vanishes like rain in the Orre desert. How is it he always knows what I'm thinking?

The classroom door opens with an audible _creak_ and Ms. April pokes her chestnut brown head out. Good feeling gone. "Ready?"

No. "Yes." Despite my instincts screaming at me to get the hell away from this place I follow the- _my_ teacher into the room.

The short walk to the front of the classroom is the longest minute of my life. Although there are only half a dozen students in the room, every single one of them is staring at me as if I were a strange and alien creature. I am terrified, but am determined to not show it; for fear that they would eat me alive if I were to show even the slightest amount weakness.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Easier said than done; as the class was now staring at me like a pack of half starved Mightyena would stare at a piece of meat.

"My name is Max Black and I'm from the Orre region. I came here to learn how to be a Ranger." I was losing the battle to keep myself from shaking. A pack of angry Mightyena I could deal with; half a dozen curious humans and I fall apart.

"Alright, Max, go ahead and have a seat next to Keith." Ms. April points to an empty desk situated near a red headed teen, who currently was smiling smugly. "Now that that's settled it's time we stop treating you like a new student and move on with class." My fellow students groan in unison. Yet, I couldn't help but be excited I've always wanted to experience what a real school was like.

"Oh! Max I just remembered I forgot to give you a tour of the school!" I guess my experience will have to wait. "So instead we will have a free-study class." Cheers erupt.

"Ooh, ooh!" A girl about my age with curly blonde hair spastically waves her hand high in the air as if her shouting wasn't enough to get the teacher's attention. "Can I give Max the tour, Ms. April?"

"Thank you for volunteering, Rhythmi, remember to show Max where the dorms are." Rythmi hisses a celebratory yes. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the Staff Room." The moment the door closes behind her, the class descends upon me.

"Where is Orre? What's it like?"

"Are you a criminal? My daddy says everyone from Orre is a criminal."

"Do you have any cool pokemon?"

I am having a hard time keeping up with the questions, they shoot out so quickly I barely have enough time to open my mouth before another question bombards me. I feel my insides boil when kids began asking questions based on mere rumors, like the question regarding the rumor that all Orrites are criminals.

"Hey, new girl. Whatever your name is, how long did it take for you to capture that Pikachu? It's the arrogant red head seated next to me. "An hour?"

"Why, is that how long it took you?" It's my turn to smirk. "Afraid that someone might be more pathetic than you?"

Thankfully the capture wasn't that difficult. It took only a couple of minutes, well minus the technical difficulties anyway. The entrance capture exam didn't exactly start pleasantly. The moment the Pikachu started to attack I tried to release the capture disk, unfortunately with my luck the button to release said disk was jammed. This meant that I had to dodge incoming attacks while the teacher supervising the exam, Mr. Kaplan, exchanged it for a working styler.

"Don't pay attention to Keith, he just likes to be a show off." Chirps the girl with curly blonde hair, Rhythmi I believe. "You should be paying attention to me! See I'm going to be an Operator so when Keith becomes a Ranger I can boss him around."

Keith is going to say something in his defense but I cut him off. "Can we just go on that tour now?"

"Oh!" Rhythmi squeals, "I completely forgot!" The blonde then roughly grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the classroom. "That of course was our classroom, and you've already met our teacher. Ms. April is super nice, just make sure to mot make her angry."

"Can you please let go?" The pure amount of energy that was flowing from Rhythmi into me is starting to exhaust me as she continues to pull me down the hallway. "I do know how to walk."

"Oops, sorry." She relinquishes her hold on me but continues her fast pace to another classroom. "Alright this is Mr. Kincaid's class. Beware this guy is seriously uptight. If he were a super villain his catch phrase would be 'No running in the hallways!'" Rhythmi pauses, looking around as if she suspects this Kincaid guy is going to jump out at her at any moment. "But seriously, don't do it. If he catches you running you'll get detention for a week." I'm assuming detention is a bad thing.

"Ms. Song, shouldn't you be in class?" I hadn't even realized we had gone into the classroom until I began suffocating on the stench of hair spray.

"Sorry for disturbing you class Mr. Kincaid. I'm taking Max, here, on a tour of the school."

I felt an uneasy feeling dart down my spine; I look up to find the other teacher, Mr. Kincaid scrutinizing me. There was something not right about this guy, and I'm not talking about the unnatural swirl in his blonde hair…

"So you're the new _scholarship _student," he sneers. "While a student here there are two rules you should uphold. One: don't run in the hallways, two: don't cast suspicion on others without proof."

We _walk_ out of the classroom while the scrutinizing gaze of Kincaid follows our every move. "As you could probably tell Kincaid uses a mountain of hairspray to get his hair to swirl like that. I swear that guy preens himself more than a mating Unfeasant."

It didn't take long for us to arrive at our next destination. The moment I step through the door I am enchanted. Books of every subject imaginable line the walls, while nearly two-dozen computers hum quietly in the center of the room.

"This, as I am sure you can tell is the library," Rhythmi spreads her arms apart dramatically. "It's also known as Keith's nap room." She leads me further into the library and I make a mental note to come back later. "Hey Isaac! Whatchya doin'?"

"Rhythmi, I _was_ doing an eight-digit multiplication in my head till you distracted me." Replies a short blond boy whose haircut strangely reminds me of a mushroom. "Who's this?"

"Oh! Isaac meet Max, Max this is Isaac." This girl is _far _too happy for her own good. "In case you haven't figured it out, mushroom head here is a genius." Rhythmi whispers.

"It's a pleasure to meat you Max." the boy genius holds out his hand.

"Hey Isaac I found those books you were looking for," a short boy with spikey green hair materializes from behind a bookcase, a large stack of heavy looking books in his arms. "Who's this?"

"I'm Max." The young teen sets his books down on a nearby table.

"My name's Ponte," We shook hands "I'm Isaac's assistant and the school's marshmallow boy."

"Well," Rhythmi claps her hands. "Now that introductions are done, it's time for Rhythmi's tour of wonder and excitement to move on to the second floor!" Rythmi bolts for the door yelling a quick goodbye to Isaac and Ponte over her shoulder.

"What's down there?" I point to the staircase next to us that was swallowed in darkness.

"That's Kincaid's lab, although no one's allowed down there." My companion shrugs and rushes up the staircase to the second floor. "This main room here is where we eat and hang out. To our left are the girls' dorms and to our right are the boys'. And in case you ever get confused they are color coordinated, blue for boys and red for girls. That lady over there is Janice, she's the caretaker and is like a mom to everyone." She points out a kind older woman who was busy sweeping the wooden floors.

"Hello dear, you must be the new student!"

"Yes mam, I'm Max."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you!" That's when Janice did something totally unexpected; she threw her arms around me and gave me a warm bone-crushing hug. Startled by this alien show of affection I stiffen. Noticing this she kindly stops and holds me at arms length. "Now Max, if you need anything, anything at all or just need to talk just let me know, okay?" I nod uncertainly.

Thankfully a loud bell sounds, saving me from having to say anything else in response. "We'll let you get back to your cleaning Janice, I still have to show Max the grounds."

Rhythmi enthusiastically shows me all her favorite places on the grounds. Being outside helps me to relieve myself of all the emotions that I absorbed throughout the course of the day. I sigh in relief. It's as if a mountain has been lifted from my shoulders.

"This old building here is where Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Claire teach us students about capturing Pokemon and clearing targets." My blonde companion shows me the small building that I had my entrance exam in. "Do you know about Target Clear?"

"Yeah, I had plenty of time to study things like that on the boat ride here."

"Aaah!" A loud startled scream pierces the air. We rushed to the sound to find Janice trying to chase down a pack of Bidoof that was currently running frantically around the school grounds.

"Max, you need to help Janice catch the Bidoof before they hurt themselves!"

"What's the fun in just catching them?" Keith asks as he saunters over. "Hey you, new girl, let's have a capture race. Whoever can catch the largest amount of Bidoof the fastest is the winner."

"You're on!" I whip out my capture styler and begin chasing down the erratic Bidoof.

But it had been a _very _long and exhausting day and I can feel my energy draining as I attempt to beat the arrogant teen. I am about to capture a fifth Bidoof when my shoe snags on a rock poking out of the grass and I fall face first. Of course that means Keith is able to steal that capture and win.

"Ha! I win!" Keith dances victoriously.

"Thank you for your help you three," Janice says while petting a Bidoof between the ears. "I'm sorry for stepping on your foot, why don't I get you some treats?" Janice left, a parade of Bidoof following her every step.

"You did a pretty good job, well, for a newbie anyway." Keith breaks the silence. "Your name is Max, right?"

"Keith!" Rhythmi elbows the red head. "You knew her name this whole time!"

"Ow! Jeez Rhythmi, you didn't have to hit me that hard." Keith whines rubbing his chest where the operator-in-training hit him.

"Oh! I almost forgot there's still a place I need to show you! You'll _love _it!" The excited blonde grabs my wrist again yanking me to an unexplored corner of the school grounds.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Rhythmi leads me down a long flight of stairs built into a cliff side at a dangerously fast pace. By some miracle I manage to reach the foot of the stairs without toppling over.

"Welcome to Ascension Square!" Wait, we reach _Ascension_ Square by _descending_ a flight of stairs?

Despite the irony of its name, Rhythmi was right I _did_ love it. It was quiet and far from the confines of the school, to the opposite end of the square was a tiny stretch of beach overlooking the ocean, it even had its own little dock, in the center of the clearing was a huge stone statue resembling a capture insignia sitting atop four thick pillars.

"I thought… I told you… to wait... for me." Keith wheezes, as he attempts to catch his breath.

"It's not my fault you have the speed of a Slowpoke." Rhythmi retorts as she pushes me to the large statue. "This is the Pledge Stone. They say that if you make a firm pledge before the Stone it is sure to come true." She pauses for a moment. "Well! That concludes Rhythmi's tour of wonder and excitement!"

"Thanks for the tour, Rythmi." I smile yet another fake smile, now that the tour is over the blonde would probably forget about me.

"No problem Max! I'm happy I got to meet you!" I freeze as the chipper blonde hugs me. "I hope we can be friends for a long time!" Wait what?

Keith pushes Rhythmi out of the way. "Don't be friends with _her_, be friends with me, kay?"

Wait so they both wanted to be friends with me? I had dreamed of making friends here but I never imagined so many so quickly, and now I wasn't so sure I wanted any. What would be expected of me if I were their friend? What would Faolan think? Would he think that I was replacing him? That I would forget about him? I'll just tell them I'll think about it, yeah that'll work; surely they won't hate me for it, right?

I open my mouth, but what came out was not what I had planned on. "How about we all be friends?" Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ What the hell was _that_?! I'm not ready to have human friends yet, they'll see how socially inept I am! Oh, Arceus! What if they tell everyone? Or make fun of me because of it?

Keith and Rhythmi stare each other down as if evaluating the other, Rythmi is the first to answer. "Sure."

"Works for me." Keith shrugs. A loud resonating bell rings in the distance.

"Oh there goes the bell, we should probably return to class." With Rhythmi taking the lead the three of us head back up to the school.

* * *

"All right class remember to study, there will be a quiz on Monday." Ms. April announces above the chatter of students. "Have a good weekend and stay out of trouble." Was she looking at Keith when she said that?

"Finally! I thought this day would never end!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Keith." Rhythmi rolls her eyes irritably. The three of us walk to the door.

"Max, can you wait a moment?"

"Uh, sure Ms. April, what is it?"

"Principal Lamont wanted to speak with you." Rythmi and Keith look quizzically at me and I shrug. "If you would follow me to the staffroom." Ms. April leads me down the hallway after I wave bye to my newfound friends. I had friends, _human_ friends an idea that still blows my mind.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Max." A kindly older man with graying hair greets me warmly with a handshake. The touch sends shivers down my spine. "Go ahead and have a seat." The man motions to a large cushy chair opposite him.

"Thank you." My voice quiet and small I eye a manila folder siting neatly on his expensive looking oak desk. "What did you need to see me for, sir? Was there a problem with my enrollment here?" Was he going to say that this was all a joke and that there was no way that he would ever consider taking me as a student here?

"No, no, nothing like that. I merely wished to meet you and talk." He smiles, his eyes shining brightly. "I know you've been through a lot and if you'd let me I'd like to help."

The kindly principal turns his attention to the skinny manila folder before him and opens it. My heart freezes, my veins frost over. Inside the folder is a thin stack of papers, on top a picture of a little girl smiling back. Her dirty blonde hair is stringy and dull. And her deep brown eyes shine with sadness despite the cheery smile planted on her thin and bony face. I feel a spark of anger and hurt ignite in my heart, melting the ice, anger so terrible that I could not contain it and it explodes.

"So this is why I was given the scholarship?!" Lamont jumps, started by my sudden rage. "I'm just a charity case?!"

"Max, please calm down. That's not-"

I ignore my principal; once the dam breaks I cannot control the flood. "Oh, look! Here's a girl who wants to be a ranger, but can't afford it because she lives in a Children's Home! The poor thing! Oh wait, I know we'll just throw a scholarship at her! Not only will we be making her dreams come true but we'll look good doing it too!" At this point I'm no longer siting, I'm standing, screaming at the top of my lungs not caring who hears me.

"Wait-"

"Well news flash, people! I don't _want_ your damn pity! If I wanted that I would just announce it to the world!" I'm hyperventilating sucking in deep breaths in attempt to ward off the black spots dancing across my vision. "I am so _sick_ of pity! I can't stand people fawning over me like I'm some helpless and broken toy!" I jump when a gentle hand touches my shoulder, and my rage fizzles as Lamont's remorse drowns my own feelings.

"I know you don't, and that's why I'm not to going to pity you. I simply wish to understand and offer my support." He offers me a tissue and I'm shocked to discover my face wet with tears.

"Why did you give me that scholarship?" I spoke, my voice barely more than a whisper, ashamed of myself and afraid of what the answer might be.

"I'm not going to lie, you were given the scholarship because you could not afford the school's tuition. But you were _chosen_ for it not because the school board felt sorry for you but because Ranger Jackie spoke extensively about your enthusiasm and drive to help others." The man smiles as he pulls nearly half a dozen wrinkled and dirty sheets of paper from his desk drawer. "But these have to be my favorite."

I grasp one of them and I instantly recognize the messy scrawl. "You read these?" My voice cracks in awe. The gray haired man nods.

"Several times in fact. Although your spelling needs work, your sincere words touched my heart. You wrote so passionately about wanting to change not only _your _life for the better but others as well. It was from these simple letters that I _knew_ without a doubt that you would make a magnificent Ranger."

I was speechless, when I wrote the letters I thought for sure that someone would take one glance at them, then throw them away. But here is someone who not only read them, but also truly _believed_ I had what it took to become something that had always been so far out of reach.

"Although I must know, how is it that you can write so well? Your file claims you never received a proper education."

"That's true, I didn't. I was homeschooled."

"By who? Your mother?" I shake my head.

"No, she died not long after I was born due to complications, so I never knew her. I wish I did though; my father told me she was an incredible woman."

"So your father taught you?" Another shake of the head and Lamont looks at me confusedly. "Then who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He gave me a look that said _try me_.

I took a deep breath, this was gonna be fun. "Before my father vanished, his Lucario taught me everything I know, including how to read and write." Lamont chokes.

"A Lucario taught you?" His eyes were wide in disbelief.

I nod. "Luca was brilliant. See my father always saw pokemon as family, so I guess you could say Luca was kinda like the mother I never had. She was the one who took care of me while my father was at work, and it was her teaching that sparked my love of learning."

"But wouldn't it be hard for you to…"He breaks off as if embarrassed by the statement.

"To understand her?" He nods. "I wasn't joking when I said Luca was brilliant, her mate, a Gallade, taught her how to speak telepathically." Not to mention I can understand pokemon whether or not they are telepathic, but it's not like I was going to tell him that.

"Fascinating." I shrug.

"I guess those things gave me an edge while I was on the streets."

"On the streets?" Lamont frowns. "You mean you-"

"Were a street urchin? Yeah." I finished, not at all fazed by the question.

"But… wow... I mean..."

"It's all right Lamont it's not that big a deal. As long as you don't start pitying me anyway."

"But to be with out a home or family…"

"Look, a homeless kid isn't unusual in Orre. We measure in the thousands, heck there are more homeless kids than adults." Lamont looks at me horrified. "Many ran away from home to escape bad situations, but most of us were displaced when the government collapsed. Kids lost their families in the initial chaos, others were thrown out in the streets when the Children's Homes could not longer afford them when the money stopped coming."

"You make it sound like it's no big deal."

"Life can be cruel, that's just the way things are. I know that sounds heartless, but I _lived_ that life and it's not something that can be fixed with a snap of the fingers."

Beyond the office, students' chatter fills the hallways. Lamont checks his watch. "Well I'll be, it's dinner time already. Why don't you go ahead and join your friends? But please do stop by if you ever need to talk, I would love to help you with anything you might be having a hard time with, and I do mean anything." Lamont gave me one last pat on the back and I joined the throng of students.

* * *

**Finally! Here's chapter 2! Sorry about the long wait, I had four exams, two papers, and a family tree to complete these last two weeks but things have slowed down slightly so hopefully I can upload a little more often! I'm still working on Heart of the Guardian, but have hit a bit of a block (I guess I'll just have to plow right through it as I want to continue the story, I have big plans I hope to actually get done.) **

**Anyway I would love to hear some feedback. Do you love it? Hate it? Is there something that confuses you? Grammar or spelling ****mistakes? Every little bit helps!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, no matter how much I may want to. But I do own Max and Faolan!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shattered Reality

**Here's chapter 3 of Out of the Darkness! **

**I, no matter how much I may wish I do, do not own Pokemon. But Max and her Pokemon are mine!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Shattered Reality

"So what did Lamont need you for?" Rhythmi asks between scoops of spaghetti, the chaos of the cafeteria nearly drowning her out.

"Did you get into trouble already?" Chunks of saliva-drenched meat flew out of Keith's mouth as he spoke.

"No, I haven't done anything wrong. Lamont just wanted to meet me. Told me that if I needed anything to just let him know." Keith looks at me dubiously.

"Jeez Keith, would it kill you to learn some table manners?" Isaac exclaims, wiping spaghetti sauce and saliva off his face.

To irritate the blonde genius even more Keith began chewing with his mouth wide open, causing chunks of half chewed food to splatter onto the table. "Maybe."

After my meeting with Principal Lamont I hurried towards the cafeteria, thankfully the drone of student's shouting to one another was so loud that I didn't have to be worried about getting lost. I had just grabbed my diner and sat down at an empty table when I noticed Rhythmi waving frantically at me. Right, I had friends now. My eating alone days were over before they began. Rhythmi wasn't alone either, Keith sat beside her and to my surprise Isaac and Ponte were there too.

"Hey Max, we're going to Ascension Square. Wanna come?" Keith gives his now empty plate to Janice.

"No thanks, there's something I need to do." Keith shrugs and looks at me as if to say your loss and he and the others left. I was alone at last.

A few minutes later I sit down in an empty classroom, I lean against a wall and admire the beauty of the room while it bathed in the golden glow from the sun as it sank beneath the horizon. I pull out the Pokeball that had been sitting impatiently in my pocket for most of the day.

"Finally!" Faolan gives a gigantic stretch and covers my face in his saliva. "Got any food?"

I roll my eyes. "Here," The Houndoom snatches the garlic bread and meatball sandwich (how I was able to sneak it from the cafeteria without anyone noticing is a mystery) from my hand, swallowing it whole. "So how was your day? Make any friends yet?" He asks absentmindedly as he continues to chow down on the Pokemon food I brought him.

"Good. I think I made some friends."

"You think? Max, either you made friends or you didn't."

"Fine, I did." I stroke Faolan's long silky fur. "I made four."

Faolan chokes on his food. "Four? That's fantastic!" I wasn't so sure it was. As if reading my thoughts Faolan's tail wagging ceases. "Isn't it?"

"What if something bad happens to them?" What if they leave? A thought I was too terrified to even speak of. "I don't think I could take losing anyone else."

"Max," Faolan's red eyes gaze unwaveringly into mine. "I know Ekon's death still hurts, but you _have to_ _move on_. These new friends of yours have chosen this path in life knowing the risks just as you have. You can't let your fears keep you from becoming the woman I know you are." My brother curls himself around me and I burry my face in his long fur, taking comfort from the familiar sent of scorched earth. "You're stronger that you think."

I awaken sometime later in a dark room the only source of light coming from the moon shining brightly in the inky black sky. "Faolan! Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I ask frustration coloring my tone.

"You were exhausted, it seemed cruel to wake you from such a calm sleep. Besides you were only asleep for little more than an hour."

"That's not the point! What if someone had come in and seen you? What then? I would have been forced to send you away!"

"No one would have seen me. I would have heard them coming long before they came into the room." The oversized Houndoom nuzzles my face softly.

My frustration fizzles. "I just… I just don't want to have to send you away." I whisper. "I don't think I could handle all this without you here."

"I know." Faolan's eyes glisten sadly. "Now let's get you to your dorm before people start to wonder where you went." I hug my Houndoom brother one last time before he disappears in a flash of red.

**Hey, Noah. How have things been in Orre? Miss us yet? Have the others tried to kill each other yet? Has Michael been taking good care of you guys? I am sure he has (after all he has you to help him), I just worry. ****Things have been good here. I even made some friends (And yes Sora they are human). Faolan says hi by the way. We've only been in Almia for a day and The Fur ball already tried to kill someone! I guess some things never change.**

**Someone's coming, so I'll stop here. Miss you guys! Stay out of trouble I don't want to be getting emails about you destroying the lab (and yes I'm talking to you Sonic and Asher)!**

**Email me back soon!**

**~Max**

I send the email on my PD*A (thankful now that Michael had given the device to me as a parting gift) just in time for Rhythmi to come screeching into the nearly empty dorm room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, I just finished sending an email to my family." I show the blonde my palm sized electronic device and a look of confusion crosses her face.

"What is it?" Rhythmi grabs ahold of the device studying it curiously.

"It's a Pokemon Digital Assistant, or PD*A. It's a common device back in Orre. Primarily used to send emails."

"Oh. Wait who's Noah?" Rhythmi looks at the screen where part of my email is visible. I swiftly take back the machine. "Is he your brother?"

I nod looking at my PD*A fondly. "He's my little brother."

"You miss him." It wasn't really a question, but I nod anyway. "Then I know just what to do to get your mind off of that!" I throw the PD*A onto my bed quickly as Rhythmi yanks me out of the room.

"Finally! What took you so long Rhythmi?" Keith asks slouching lazily on a couch, clearly bored. "Are we gonna do this thing or what?"

"Do what?" I was not liking the sound of this, whatever "this" was.

"The Test of Courage, of course!" Rhythmi shouts dramatically.

"Okay, but what exactly _is_ The Test of Courage?"

"It's nothing really." Keith says nonchalantly from his position on the couch. "You just need to show us that you're brave."

"And what do I need to do to show you that I'm brave?" I was starting to get annoyed by these vague answers.

"It's simple. The four of us," Rhythmi indicates to herself and Keith and to Ponte and Isaac, I hadn't even realized the last two were there. "Have hidden our stylers in various parts of the school."

"Don't forget its all done in the dark and there'll be obstacles too." Keith smirks.

"Well, don't _you_ forget that you have to go with her. Rules state that the one who sits to the right of the initiate must go too." The blonde smirks triumphantly as Keith's smile turns into a scowl.

"Forgot about that part…"

The hallways echo ominously as the two of us make our way down the dark hallways. "I-It's kinda creepy after dark isn't it?" Keith whispers. I take comfort in the moon bathing the dark building in its luminous glow. As long as there was light I would be fine, I hope.

"AAAHH!" Keith shrieks and I jump involuntarily as unknown footsteps creep ever closer. "Th-there's something there!" The terrified teen cowers behind me in attempt to use me as a shield to ward away the figure moving slowly through the murkiness. Keith lets lose another shrill screech and turns away as the dark mass steps into a pool of light,

"Keith."

"Y-yeah?"

"It's a Bidoof."

"Oh. I mean of _course_ it's a Bidoof." The oh so brave Ranger-in-training untangles himself from his curled up position on the floor and steps out in front of me his chest puffed up. "I knew that the whole time, I was just trying to freak you out."

"Of course you were." I roll my eyes and shake my head in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, you were scared too, you jumped." He counters when he realizes he can't fool me with his phony act.

"At least _I_ didn't scream like a little girl." I say forcing myself not to laugh; I fail. Grumbling unintelligible words under his breath, the red head stalks angrily to Ms. April's classroom. I capture the Bidoof quickly before following; something tells me I'm going to need it.

"Here's your hint. It's in a crate." The teen is still sulking as he snaps out a rather obvious hint. The classroom is filled with nearly half a dozen large wooden crates that were definitely not here earlier.

I walk by the crate closest to the door and hear the sounds of something moving inside. Definitely not this one. I also hear faint cries coming from a crate sitting between two desks, not this one either. Two of the remaining three crates also have strange sounds emanating from within leaving only one option, the crate next to Ms. April's desk. I direct my Bidoof companion to ram the crate and poking out from the remaining rubble is a little green handheld device, a school styler.

Our next destination is Kincaid's classroom, which thankfully did not smell as strongly as it had earlier in the day although I think the open window had something to do with that. Other than the stench the only odd thing about the room were the pokemon wandering aimlessly about in it. I step carefully around the various pokemon to avoid accidently stepping on tails and feet while I search. Dodging a Zubat flying overhead I accidentally knocked a stack of papers to the floor only to find my target sitting neatly on the desk where the papers once were.

Backtracking a little we reached our third stop, the library. "Jeez, why does everywhere we go have to be so creepy?" It seems as though my human companion has finally decided to stop his pathetic moping. "I mean I keep thinking that something's gonna pop out at us, ya know?"

From my spot at the doorway I could already spot the dark form of a styler sitting on a far desk, a few crates and chairs blocking the way. With the help of a nearby Bidoof it took me a few short minutes to clear a path to the styler. One more to go.

Our final stop is the Staffroom. "The hint for this room is… the styler doesn't stay in one place." Keith's cockiness has made a comeback.

A soft cry alerts me to another presence in the room. Hiding behind a leg of a teacher's desk is a tiny Pichu. Tied around the little yellow electric mouse's neck? A green styler. This is gonna be fun.

I can feel tiny blips of fear radiating off of the tiny Pokemon as I got down on my hands and knees in attempt to appear smaller and less frightening. I make small slow steps toward the Pokemon while holding out a small piece of bread that I found in my pocket left over from earlier. I speak in quiet reassuring tones and it seems to soothe the frightened Pokemon. While the Pichu snacks quietly I untie the final styler from her neck.

I bid the Pokemon farewell and rejoin Keith. The teen studies me curiously. "How'd you do that?" My companion asks as we head out the door.

"How'd I do what?"

"Get the Pichu to do what you wanted without capturing it?"

I shrug. "I could tell she was scared, so I made myself less threatening. One shouldn't have to rely on a machine to do everything, what if it broke? What would you do then?" We walk in silence until we reach the stairs to the forbidden basement.

"Here we are," Keith's voice wavers. "All we need to do is take the stylers down there and place them in front of the door to Kincaid's lab. Piece of cake."

I inhale deeply. I appear calm and unafraid, but in reality I am terrified. I try and fail to look beyond the stairs that descend into utter and complete darkness. The two of us begin our descent and I prey that nothing happens.

The blackness is blinding as we struggle to avoid crates and mountains of paper and various other discarded items. So far so good. My vision adjusts and through the murkiness I make out the vague shape of a door before me and quickly set the stylers down.

"Wait…" Keith holds out an arm to keep me from bolting back the way we came. "Do you hear that?" We stand I silence for a few moments listening to strange noises emanating from behind the wall. "AAHH!" Keith screeches as four Ghastly phase through the wall.

_Screaming…_ I hear the faint sounds of Keith's retreating footsteps as my mind struggles to hold onto reality. _So dark…_ I'm vaguely aware of the Ghastly swarming around me confused. _So cold…_ I think feel myself collide with something solid. _Someone… help me… please…_ Something crashes. _Can anyone hear me…? _Something feels hot. **_Max, this isn't real!_** A voice shouts inside my head. Why does is sound so familiar? _Pain… _Footsteps return, another voice. _Make it stop…_ Weightlessness. _Insides burning… **Wake up! **_Faolan?

Reality comes back slowly. "…Happened?" I'm vaguely aware of voices.

"… She okay?" Everything's jumbled and confusing.

"Maybe…Janice… help?" Footsteps are suddenly ear shattering loud. I curl up and try to regain sanity.

"Oh my… tell me… happened here?" Blinding lights. A soft hand touches my shoulder and I lash out.

"Trial of courage… was fine… Ghastly… came back…" My head is pounding, my heart beating frantically. I uncurl.

"Max, are you alright?" A blurry image of white hair comes into focus. When did Lamont get here?

"…" I try to speak but my voice is sore and all that comes out is a faint croak. I nod.

"What happened? Keith mentioned that some Ghastly appeared during your Trial of Courage." I'm now aware that the entire commons area is filled with people, the only person I don't see there is Kincaid. "Keith says he ran but when he noticed you weren't there he grew worried and went back to get you. Do you know what happened during that time?"

I shake my head. "N-not really."

"Can you tell me what you do remember?" The Principal slips a hand onto my shoulder and I flinch away.

"I remember the Ghastly and Keith screaming, but after that it's all a blur." I whisper clutching my head as another wave of nausea slams me.

"Don't stress yourself, honey." Janice kneels next to me. "If you can't remember then it's alright, we won't punish you for something like that." I wince involuntarily at the word punish.

"Darkness." I mumble.

"What was that?"

"Darkness." I say, this time a little louder. "All I can remember is something about a crushing darkness. Something in that basement triggered it, but I don't know what."

"Triggered it?" A male voice wondered, Ponte, I think.

I nod. "Sometimes there's a sound or place or event that triggers these 'episodes.' I haven't been able to figure out the exact triggers though."

"So this has happened before?" Lamont looks at me worriedly. I nod biting my lip afraid of the reaction my response might receive. "Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" His voice quiet and laced with concern.

"I- I was afraid that… that you wouldn't let me become a student if you knew."

"What would _possibly_ cause you to think that?"

I shrug nervously. "I don't know. I guess I just thought that Rangers are supposed to help and protect people and Pokemon, right?"

"Yes, of course. But I don't see how this applies to why you seem to think that your problem disqualifies you."

"I just mean that how can you expect a Ranger to help others when she can't even help herself?" The adults look at me worriedly. "Don't get me wrong, I've wanted to be a Ranger for a long time." I quickly add. "But…"

"Go on."

"But I never thought that you would actually accept me! So when I got the letter of acceptance I thrilled at first. Then I started thinking about these little episodes I have and how there are large portions of my life that I can't even remember. How can someone as broken as I am _possibly_ be able to help others?"

"You'd be amazed at what you can do when you really put your mind to it. Just because you have these set backs, doesn't mean that you are any less capable than someone else."

I want to shout that he had no idea what he was talking about and these so called "set backs" were anything but little. But instead I simply stare at my toes and say, "maybe."

He sighs. "Get back to bed everyone it's getting late!" Lamont looks at his watch bleary eyed and chuckles. "I suppose it would be more accurate to say that it is getting early!" Students whisper to one another about the night's events as they all file into their respective dorms. Keith, Rythmi, Isaac, and Ponte linger until Janice and Ms. April shoo them away.

"Aren't you going to join them Max?" Lamont asks when he notices that I haven't even attempted to move from my ball-like position on the couch.

"I don't think I can sleep." I don't mention that the thought of sleep terrifies me to my core. "I'd rather stay out here tonight."

"I don't know…"

"There are only a few hours till dawn. And I could always do a little studying to calm my mind."

Another sigh. "Alright, but just this once."

"Thank you." Lamont heads back down the stairs flipping the overhead light off as he goes.

The second I can no longer hear the retreating footsteps I rush to turn on a table lamp and I feel safe again. I take comfort in the soft manmade light, and as silly as it may seem I believed that as long as I was in that light it would serve as a barrier to keep out the unknown.

I lay in silence for a few moments trying to chase away lingering fears before I pluck Faolan's ball from my pocket. "I'm not sure how you did it, Faolan, but you brought me back to reality." I clutch the warm metal ball as if it were the only thing holding me together and I whisper a soft, "thank you."

* * *

**So how'd I do? Are you confused yet? If so I hope to make things a little clearer soon. **

**And once again sorry about not uploading Heart of the Guardian yet. But I am still working on it, albeit slowly as I am having a hard time pressing through a rather large section of it. But i am hoping things will get easier and come a little bit faster once I'm through this section. So please don't hate me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Discovered Secret

**Here is chapter 4 of Out of the Darkness. Hope you enjoy and if you have time tell me what you think. **

**I own nothing here but Max and Faolan.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Discovered Secret

"I can't believe it's finally here!" Keith squirms excitedly in his chair. "This day is going to be awesome!"

"For once I agree with you gas for brains." Rhythmi agrees from her desk across the aisle.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Come on, Max, don't tell me you don't know!"

"Yeah, Keith's only been talking about this constantly for the last two weeks."

"He has?" Rhythmi nods. "Huh, I hadn't noticed. But that might be because I just tune Keith out whenever he talks." Rhythmi laughs and we hi-five.

Keith scowls. "It's Outdoor Class today! You know when we get to meet an actual Ranger and ask him stuff about what its like." The redhead adds excitedly.

"Keith you are_ far_ too pumped about this for it to be healthy." Rhythmi says as Keith excitedly pulls us out of the room.

"Keith would you slow down!" I shout as Keith continues to pull us along, beginning to descend down the stairs to Ascension Square. "I mean it, Keith! If you don't slow down I'm gonna f-" I tumble forwards before I finish my sentence.

To say the impact hurt would be an understatement. Thankfully I had managed to save my face by rolling forward as I fell, so instead of my face hitting the concrete stairs first my upper back did. Unfortunately, this meant that I continued to roll down the stairs and as Keith was still holding on to not only me but Rythmi as well, all three of us took a spill.

Keith moans painfully from his position on top of me. "What the hell just happened?"

"Max?" A familiar laugh echoes in my ears; what is he doing here? "Is that you?"

The pressure on my back disappears as Rhythmi and Keith disentangle themselves from our Herdier pile. "Hiya Crawford." I wave slightly. Right, he must be here for the Outdoor Class.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Keith's voice squeaks in awe as we approach the mass of people gathered before the Pledge Stone.

"She sure does! We bumped into each other back on her first day in Almia!" The gangly Ranger slaps me on the back before adding, "looks like some things never change." My cheeks heat up before I shove my elbow into Crawford's ribs in attempt to shut him up.

"Now that everyone is here, shall we get started?" Lamont asks, amusement coloring his eyes. "Crawford, if you'd introduce yourself?"

"Oh uh, right." The Ranger turns his attention back to the students gathered around him. "Well, my name is Crawford I graduated from here three years ago and am currently stationed in Vientown."

A tiny green sprout-like pokemon jumps up and shouts almost angrily at Crawford.

"Right, everyone, this little Budew is my Partner Pokemon, Lily. And these Pokemon behind me are my Friend Pokemon." Crawford indicates to the four Pokemon resting lazily behind him as my fellow classmates chatter excitedly.

"Oh Crawford! What did you do to your hair?" Fidgety feelings flicker off of Ms. April. "It looks like you let a Pachirisu nest in there."

I have to admit Outdoor class is pretty cool. After Ms. April finished poking fun at Crawford, he proceeded to tell us all about his adventures and duties as a Ranger. Students listened in on baited breath squealing and gasping in all the right places. A sudden loud beep resonating from Crawford's styler brought the experience to a whole new level.

"Crawford, you there?" A deep very masculine voice filters through the styler's speakers.

"Talk to me Barlow."

"We've got an emergency." Crawford's face creases in worry. "A Mantine just collided with a cargo ship a mile off the eastern coast of School Island. I'm sending Luana your way with a boat. We 're going to need all the Rangers we can get for this one, Barlow out!"

My fellow students whispered excitedly amongst themselves at this new development. The excitement and worry floating in the atmosphere was so thick it felt like I was standing in syrup.

"Sorry to cut this short guys, but my ride is here." Crawford waves goodbye as his ride speeds away towards the collision site. Once the boat disappears over the horizon the crowd of excited students begin to filter back to the school.

"Wow! Did- did you see that?!" Keith shouts stumbling with his words from excitement. "Man, what I wouldn't give to be a Ranger right now!"

Rythmi rolls her eyes as she leans against the Pledge Stone; she's silent for a moment before her eyes light up. "That's it!"

Keith, Isaac, Ponte, and I all shoot confused glances at the blonde. "We should all make a pledge!"

Despite the excited chatter between my four friends I felt a little apprehensive, what should I pledge?

"I pledge to be the best Ranger ever!"

"I pledge to one day become a Top Operator."

"I pledge to learn all I can and use my knowledge to help others."

"I pledge to someday figure out what I want to do with my life."

As they shout their pledges, each of my friends places their hands out stacking them on top of one another. When I don't add my pledge they all stare back at me expectantly. Swallowing my rising nervousness and taking a deep breath I step forward.

"I pledge to fight for those who can't fight for themselves and be the voice for those without. I pledge to protect those who can't protect themselves and to help those in need; whether they be strong or weak, rich or poor. I won't let petty classes or status or my own emotions prevent me from doing what is right."

And I meant it, every word. After growing up in Orre where even the police and firefighters refuse to help people who could not afford their services, I was adamant to not allow myself to fall under the same influences.

I place my hand upon the pile, my face heating up under the silent gazes of my friends. My fingers brushing against the bare skin of the hands below mine and waves of excitement nearly drowning out the sparks of curiosity shoot up my arm sending violent shivers throughout my body.

In the distance the familiar gong of a bell sounds. "Oh! We better get back to class." Rhythmi runs off Ponte and Isaac at her heels.

"What was that all about?" Keith asks, grabbing my arm as I try to follow the others.

"What was what all about?" I ask feigning ignorance.

"Your pledge." Keith's eyes are hard; he isn't going to let me brush this off. "It was far too well thought out to be a spur of the moment thing."

"I dunno, I guess I've seen so much corruption back home that I didn't want it to follow me here." _I don't want it to define me_.

From the way Keith looks at me I know he knows that there's more to it than that, but I pull away from him before he has the chance to question me further.

* * *

"Finally!" Keith shouts dramatically as he stretches, an obvious attempt to whack Rythmi in the face. "The weekend is here at last!"

"Yeah, maybe now we can all get a break from your constant whining." Rythmi rolls her eyes as she makes her way outside.

"Keith? Not whining?" Isaac asks as he and Ponte approach. "The day that happens, is the day the planet stops rotating."

"Ha, ha. Very funny guys." Keith sulks, arms crossed, as he plops down beneath our usual handout; a grand oak tree that towers above everything on campus, except maybe, the school itself.

Chills flew down my spine as a chilly breeze blew; a mass of golden red leaves cascading down in its wake. I gaze completely entranced by the beauty surrounding me. Leaves dance and twirl gracefully on the gentle autumn breeze their beauty enhanced only by the late afternoon sun that bathed them in a golden glow unlike anything I had ever seen.

"You okay Max?" Ponte asks snapping me out of my daze. "You're not having another 'episode'… are you?"

After my first public "episode" during my Trial of Courage nearly two months ago I was relieved to find that my newfound friends weren't frightened away. In fact, they did everything they could to help me whenever I slipped into another; thankfully it has only happened twice more. Once, when I had somehow managed to lock myself in a dark closet; and the other erupted during a video that featured a scene of a rampaging Steelix. Both times I held no memory of what happened.

This unfortunately sparked Principal Lamont into having the insane idea that I should speak with a therapist. I refused. There was no possible way that I would share my secrets with a random stranger, even if they claimed they could help me.

"Don't worry I'm fine." I say, a ghost of a smile gracing my lips.

"What's wrong then?"

"It… it's just so beautiful." I gaze upwards admiring the sun filtering through the reddening leaves. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Huh?" My companions shoot puzzled looks at me.

"I guess you could say that this is my first autumn. I grew up in a desert after all. And when I left Orre I traveled through Hoenn, which is a tropical region, so no autumn season there either."

"This calls for a celebration!" Rythmi shouts, bouncing excitedly from her seated position.

"It does?"

"Of course silly!" The peppy blonde visibly restrains herself from pulling me into an embrace. She's learning. "It's your first fall! It's like, a milestone or something!"

* * *

"What in Mew's name happened? I thought you girls were just going to bake a cake, not fight one." Isaac asks as the boys try to hold back laughter at my appearance.

"Honestly? I have no idea." Rythmi asks between failing attempts at holding back her laughter.

After Rythmi charged into the kitchen and explained to Janice the situation, she happily helped the two of us bake a simple vanilla cake. Turns out, I'm a disaster waiting to happen in the kitchen. Janice claims I have a unique talent for making messes that would put even the fiercest of natural disasters to shame.

By the time we had put the cake into the oven I had managed to dust the entire counter and floor within a two-foot radius of my designated workspace in a thick layer of flour and other powdery cake ingredients. My various treks through the large kitchen were evident by the powdery white egg tracks left in my wake.

Me on the other hand, fared no better. Hair is laced with cake batter and flour sticks to my face and neck in gooey half dried clumps. I flour plasters my arms torso, and face. My bare feet were still sticky with bits of egg. The last problem could have been avoided if I just worn shoes, but I really, _really_ hate those foot strangling devices.

The five of us eat and laugh, sharing stories of our childhood memories with each other. Time flew by and I found myself lost in the sea of joyful emotions, remembering almost too late to snag a piece of cake for Faolan. The Houndoom loves sweets and would have my head if he knew I had cake, but neglected to steal a piece for him. Our little party was cut short, however, when Kincaid stormed upstairs and sent us to bed with threats of detention if we so much as thought about sneaking back out.

**12:17am** flashed in the nearly silent darkness. I snake my way down my top bunk careful not to wake Rythmi sleeping below me. I pause as I push open the dorm room door, the snoring sounds emanating from still figures tells me I didn't wake anyone. Relieved, I make my way out and down to the main floor of the school.

"You forgot about me!" Faolan huffs.

"No I didn't!"

"You haven't let me out in days!" The Houndoom paces, arrow like tail lashing out behind him. "_Days_ Max!"

"I wanted to let you out, but Kincaid has been getting suspicious." Faolan stops pacing, but is tail continues to whip back and forth angrily. Time to bring out my ace "I brought you a treat."

He continues pouting, his back turned to me, "your attempt to buy me with food won't work Max, in fact it's insulting. Do you honestly believe that I would forgive you just because you gave me dinner scraps? I am o- is that cake?"

Faolan pounces, eating the sweet whole, eagerly licking crumbs off his muzzle. "Do you forgive me?"

After giving me a sharp gaze, he butts his head into my chest, a low growl emanating from deep within his chest. "I can never stay mad at you, little sister."

The two of us curl up in a shadowed corner and I share the events of the last few days with him. Faolan releases a deep throaty laugh when I retell the kitchen disaster.

"Someone's coming!" Faolan's whispered shout startles me from my slumber.

Fingers tired, I drop his ball and it vanishes into the dark corners of the classroom. "Crap! Hide Faolan!" His jet-black fur melts into the darkness just as the classroom door explodes inwards.

"Ah ha! I _knew_ you were sneaking out at night!" Kincaid bursts into the room, his eyes wild as he charges towards me. "I told Lamont you would bring nothing but trouble, but did he listen? No! Now I have proof!"

"Kincaid wait, don't come any closer or-" Even though I can't see him, I can feel Faolan tensing, on high alert, like a ticking time bomb. One wrong move will set him off.

"Or what? Don't you dare try to threaten me into letting you go!" The teacher's voice is now reaching dangerously high levels. "I have been waiting for far too long to show everyone the little delinquent you are!" Kincaid furiously grabs my wrist and yanks me towards the door.

_"We don't tolerate fighting here, Maxine." Someone pulls me off the girl I had been beating._

_"But she took my-" Pain explodes in my shoulder as it is nearly wrenched out of its socket._

_"No excuses," the caretaker's voice is hard and uncaring. "Perhaps some time in the Black Box will set you straight."_

I am vaguely aware of an orange streak flying above me followed by a loud _thunk,_ then a shrill scream ripping through the once quiet night.

_"N-no, please! I'll be good I promise!" I desperately try to free myself from the iron grip clenched around my tiny wrist. I had heard stories from kids who had been locked in The Black Box, stories that gave me nightmares._

_I am shoved into a dark closet, a _click_ sounding behind me._

Another shriek tears through, yanking me from my terror and into reality. Vision and mind fuzzy, I stumble to my feet. I hear a loud buzzing in my ears. The world dancing drunkenly around me I can barely make out a dark mass gathered at what I struggle to make out as the classroom doorway.

"Faolan." I croak out, unable to recall where he is. I collapse just before a hulking mass materializes before me.

I dig my fingers deep into Faolan's dark fur; if it pains him he does not show it. Face buried I inhale his musky sent, the darkness from my nightmare fades and my head grows clearer. The sound of shuffling makes me aware that Faolan and I are no longer alone.

A few feet away, failing to hide his shaking, is Kincaid. The man picks himself up off the floor wiping dust and saliva off himself as he sends an evil smirk my way. A low growl from Faolan causes Kincaid to lose what little dignity he had left when he whimpers pitifully.

A chuckle sounds from the crowd gathered outside the room, Keith. Next to him I spot Rythmi, her eyes wide, hands covering her mouth in shock and horror. The crowd parts as Lamont steps forward.

"Max, my office _now_." The principal's normally twinkling eyes weren't twinkling anymore.

"That… that… that _thing_ ought to be killed!" Kincaid fumes the instant we step foot into the Staffroom, his blond hair no longer in a neat swirl as it bounces chaotically, his finger pointing accusingly at Faolan. "What in Giratina's name were you _thinking?_ Bringing that vicious beast here?"

"Kincaid-" Principal Lamont begins.

"I _told_ you that girl was trouble! I _told you_ accepting someone from Orre to be a student here was a terrible idea. They're not to be trusted, they're all criminals, every last one of them." Faolan growls angrily, and I can feel my blood pressure rising, it takes all my willpower to hold it back. "But you decide to give the little bitch a chance and what does she do? She sends that monster to kill me!"

That's the last straw, he can insult me, but I won't tolerate him insulting my brother any longer. "Faolan isn't a monster! He only attacked because he thought you were going to hurt me!" I glare holes into pompous man.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, only punish you for breaking the rules."

"Well if you hadn't reacted so violently by grabbing me the way you did, he never would have reacted the way he did. He was only trying to protect me. Besides you can't say I didn't try to warn you."

Lamont cocks an eyebrow. "Is this true Mr. Kincaid?" The teacher in question turns away muttering colorful swearwords under his breath. Lamont sighs tiredly.

"I guess I'll get my things." My voice laced with barely contained sadness. Kincaid sneers victoriously.

"Why?"

"Aren't you expelling me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I broke the rules, I deliberately brought my Pokemon to school. Then he attacked Mr. Kincaid." I croak.

"Tell me Max, why did you bring a Pokemon when you knew it wasn't allowed?"

"Faolan wasn't going to let me come without him here to protect me. His mind is wired for Orre where going anywhere without a Pokemon for protection is suicide." All of the teachers, Kincaid excluded, look at me with pitying eyes. I swallow trying to rid myself of the hard lump forming in my throat as I turn away from Ms. April. "He also wanted to be here in case of breakdowns. As far as I know he's the only thing that can snap me out of them."

I refuse to meet Lamont's softening eyes, instead I absentmindedly stroke the various scars on Faolan's head.

"I see," Lamont pauses thoughtfully. "I am glad to know that you are aware of your mistakes, and know that what you have done is wrong. I see no reason as to why you should leave." Kincaid squawks indignantly and I look up shock numbing my body.

"I can't believe you would allow this… this _delinquent_ to stay after what she and her beast did to me! Are you not going to punish her?"

Lamont holds up a hand for silence. "That is quite enough Mr. Kincaid, I will not tolerate you behavior towards one of my students. You do not need to worry, Max will be punished accordingly, but I do not believe she deserves expulsion for her actions."

"What about Faolan? Do I have to send him away?" My voice is quiet, afraid of the impending answer.

"No, he can stay,"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this decision!" I give Lamont one of my nearly extinct hugs.

"However, I have two conditions." I grow silent. "One, Faolan is to not attack anyone. If he does, you will be forced to send him home. And two, you must meet with a therapist at least once a week."

I really, _really_ did not want to agree to the second condition, but I agreed anyway. "I promise Faolan will be on his best behavior, and I will follow through with your second request."

"Good to hear, now keep in mind Faolan is only allowed to stay strictly for therapeutic reasons. Now about your punishment…"


End file.
